Mabe Village
Mabe Village is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. This village is located in south-western Koholint Island and is the largest urban settlement on the island. Link awakens in Mabe Village after being shipwrecked. The town is the home of many of the characters who help him during his quest, including Marin, Tarin, Ulrira, Papahl and Madam MeowMeow. Mabe Village is the sister city of Animal Village, located on the eastern side of Koholint Island. Link must return to Mabe Village many times throughout his quest. Story On a quest for adventure, Link comes across a raging storm. His ship is hit by a lightning bolt, knocking him unconscious. Link washes ashore on Toronbo Shores, where the young girl Marin finds him. Link awakens in the house where Marin and her father, Tarin, live. After they tell him about Koholint Island, Tarin gives Link the Standard Shield that had washed ashore along with him and Link travels south to Toronbo Shore, where he finds his Sword. Now on a quest to gather the Instruments of the Sirens and awaken the Wind Fish, apparently allowing him to leave the island, Link requires Marin's help to slip by a Walrus near Yarna Desert. A note written by Marin found in her house says that she has gone to her favorite spot by the beach. Marin travels together with Link to Animal Village, and she sings the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", causing the Walrus to fall into the sea. After gathering the eight Instruments of the Sirens, Link must return to the Mabe Village Library to read a book that contains the directions on how to advance inside the Wind Fish's Egg. Link challenges and successfully defeats the Nightmare inside the egg, awakening the Wind Fish. As the dream world of Koholint fades away, Marin can be seen singing near the statue of the Flying Rooster. The other inhabitants of Koholint Island also appear before fading. Points of Interest Dream Shrine The Dream Shrine is a mysterious shrine that serves as a portal to a dream world where the Ocarina is stored, guarded by enemies known as Arm Mimics. The entrance is blocked by heavy rocks that can only be lifted when Link has obtained the Power Bracelet. Mabe Village Library The Library serves as a tutorial for the game, containing books on useful subjects, such as the Secrets Of The Whirling Blade, How To Handle Your Shield Like A Pro! and Fun With Bombs. There is also a book entitled Dark Secrets And Mysteries Of Koholint, which contains information on how to advance inside the Wind Fish's Egg. However, this can only be read with the Magnifying Lens. In the DX version of the game, there is a book that can be knocked off the shelf with the Pegasus Boots that contains information about the Color Dungeon. Mabe Village Shop in the Mabe Village Shop]] Link can purchase many useful items at the shop in Mabe Village to aid him in his quest to wake the Wind Fish, including a bow, a shovel and a shield. If Link makes the shopkeeper look away by standing just above him and proceeds to quickly bring an item he is holding out the door, he can steal the item. However, the shopkeeper does not forget this and will kill Link the next time he sees him. Trendy Game The Trendy Game is a mini-game where Link must maneuver a crane arm to pick up items from a moving conveyor belt. One of the prizes available is a Yoshi Doll, the initial item in the trading quest for the Magnifying Lens. Weathercock To the north of Marin and Tarin's house is a weather vane, erected to the memory of the Flying Rooster, a mythical bird that once lived on the island. This bird was an adept flier that could carry a regular person over holes with the power of flight. Beneath the statue is a stairwell leading to a cave where the remains of the Flying Rooster are stored. Map References In Breath of the Wild, the Mabe Village Ruins and the Mabe Prairie found in the Hyrule Field region of the Central Hyrule province, are references to Mabe Village. Theory Mabe Village Ruins In Breath of the Wild, Link can find the Mabe Village Ruins located next to the Ranch Ruins, a reference to the Lon Lon Ranch as well, near Mabe Prairie. Mabe Village Ruins might be the Mabe Village itself destroyed during the Great Calamity. It is possible that the village was built by incarnations or descendants of Malon and Talon, who where inspired by Marin and Tarin from Link's Awakening and maybe their real-life incarnations of them as Marin and Tarin came from a dream world. Their descendants might also have built another incarnation of Lon Lon Ranch. During the Great Calamity event, as for the Temple of Time ruins, Mabe Village and Lon Lon Ranch might indeed be destroyed by Guardians controlled by Calamity Ganon, and may now be partially standing amongst these ruins in the Hyrule Field region. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening locations